Poly(arylene sulfide) coating compositions such as poly(phenylene sulfide) (PPS) are well known for use on cookware, including such coatings which also contain fluorocarbon resins such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and other perfluorinated resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,922--Tieszen (July 15, 1980) discloses PPS-based coating compositions containing manganese dioxide to improve adhesion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,675--Vassiliou and Welch (Dec. 19, 1978) discloses PPS-based coating compositions containing a citrate, carbonate, sulfate or hydroxide of an alkali metal to reduce discoloration of such compositions, which optionally also contain PTFA. Both of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is desirable to have available coating compositions of PPS and PTFE having even better adherence to substrates and other properties.